Saiyan Blood
by Inari Aono
Summary: Kyuri is just a simple chef with simple problems which soon become bigger problems when he finds himself chosen by Shenron to become a hero! In order to return home, he must first aid history's mightiest heroes and correct the past. But there's one problem, despite the warrior blood in his veins, Kyuri doesn't like to fight. DBXV AU
1. The Chosen One

**The following story is a work of fanfiction. The only thing I own is my OC, everything else Dragon Ball related is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

(Age 762)

Planet Namek. A once peaceful planet abundant with life now marred by battle. Its once lush, green plains are nothing but fodder to the all-consuming flames that engulf this dying planet. All of this was a result from the destruction of the planet's core caused by Frieza's hand in a desperate attempt to rid himself from the mighty Goku who he was currently engaged in a grueling fight for survival with.

The Super Saiyan and the musclebound emperor hovered across each other amidst the chaotic flares produced by the planet. Despite their injuries, the two foes ferociously exchanged blows whilst dodging pillars of magma roaring from the planet's depths. It was as if an explosive display of fireworks colored in gold and magenta illuminated the sky bursting with each skirmish.

"FRIEZAAAAAA!" Goku roared channeling his fury in his awakened form. His right fist dealt a powerful blow connecting with the tyrant's face, distorting his arrogant expression to one of pain. Goku's fist sank deep into Frieza's flesh with enough impact that caused him to crash into a mountain that crumbled the moment the alien collided into it.

The Frost Demon rose from the rubble with an amused disposition. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he gave off a condescending chuckle to the golden Saiyan. "Heh heh. I must say, for a lowly monkey, you've far exceeded my expectations!" Frieza praised mockingly. He quickly darted toward Goku who responded in kind, locking in an evenly matched power struggle as they attempted to overpower each other for an advantage.

Goku angrily gritted his teeth while gathering all the strength he had left in his body. Time was running out, the roars of the planet's depths indicated as such. He had to beat Frieza and fast. The white emperor knew that time was on his side and found their close encounter as a perfect moment to boast.

"Hear that? Time's running out, monkey! Haha! I'll commend you on your strength! You've fought well albeit in vain!" Frieza goaded with a sadistic grin. "Much better than that _bald Earthling_ …"

Something inside of the Saiyan hero snapped hearing Frieza's taunt. He quickly delivered a rising knee into the Frost Demon's abdomen and with it, the breath of air that escaped his lungs. "Are you… talking about _Krillin!?_ **DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KRILLIN!** " With his fury renewed, Goku unleashed a barrage of rapid melee strikes that scaled from the emperor's body up to his face, finishing it off with a fierce battle cry and a one-handed Kamehameha Wave. As his mortal enemy lied still, Goku saw this as an opportunity to let him suffer the same fate as the planet.

He turned to away to make a break for his ship while he still had time, but suddenly he could feel an ominous power rising behind him. "N-No way!" he exclaimed. The Super Saiyan was bewildered to see Frieza rising with his power still increasing.

The galactic conqueror emitted a deep purple aura and had burning crimson eyes. The empowered Frost Demon immediately closed the distance between them and held the Saiyan up by his throat while his free hand blazed with violet ki. " **Die!** " he roared hurling the pointblank blast to the struggling warrior.

xxx

Meanwhile in Toki Toki City, Trunks the leader of the Time Patrollers, watched the battle unfold and witnessed the alteration in history. "What!? That's impossible!" he shouted to express his disbelief.

"What's going on, my faithful assistant~?" asked the Supreme Kai of Time cheerfully entering the Time Vault.

Frantically searching for an answer, the lavender-haired warrior motioned for the petite goddess to examine the altered history herself. "Someone or something is rewriting history." he surmised.

The dainty deity puzzled over the possibilities, but her train of thought halted when she noticed another scroll emitting the same malevolent glow as the one Trunks showed her. The Kai's dark eyes widened with terror when she witnessed the continuing changes in history. She laid the scroll back on the desk and spoke with a foreboding tone.

"This is bad, Trunks..." she paused clutching the edge of the desk as a shiver ran down her spine.

Normally Trunks would see his employer as a playful girl who worked him to the bone, but seeing the way she was acting now meant that the situation was dire. "What do you mean?" he dared to ask.

The Kai heaved a sigh to regain her composure before she continued to speak. "If history keeps changing like this… The very fabric of time will unravel… and with it, the whole universe will be destroyed!"

Hearing the impending doom that has yet to come, Trunks managed to keep his cool despite the sweat running down his cheek. He recalled that they had one ace up their sleeve for a situation as dire as this. "Supreme Kai of Time, we have all seven Dragon Balls. Couldn't we just summon Shenron to put the time stream back in its proper place?"

As hopeful as his efforts may seemed, the goddess simply shook her head in refusal, much to her assistant's dismay. "Unfortunately, that's something beyond even _Shenron's_ power. Time is a fragile thing. If you change it too much it's bound to shatter…" she lectured.

The two guardians of time sat deep in thought to weigh over the options of what they could do to save the entire universe. The Kai decided to pitch an idea to her colleague while he still mulled over his thoughts. "Couldn't we send someone to investigate the distortions while we do some digging on our end?"

"We don't have enough manpower to spare a Patroller at the moment, Supreme Kai." Trunks replied evenly.

At that moment, the Saiyan hybrid could've sworn he saw a lightbulb flash over his employer's head when another one of her ideas came to mind. "What if…we use Shenron to _summon_ someone to help us?"

Immediately liking this idea, he agreed. "Someone strong!"

"Well, of course! Somebody's gotta do the fighting while we're looking for answers! I _am_ a god after all. Hard work is not part of my job description!" grinned the Kai.

"Then let's summon the dragon right now! We haven't a moment to lose!" Trunks declared on his way out the vault to make the preparations.

"I admire his enthusiasm~" smiled the Supreme Kai of Time following her eager assistant.

At the heart of Toki Toki City lies an altar dedicated to the dragon Shenron. Trunks planted the seven magical orbs in their proper place as the Kai watched with anticipation. She always found the ancient being's arrival exciting. With the Dragon Balls gathered, they began to emit a golden hue, confirming that the ageless beast was ready to be summoned.

"Oh, great and mighty Shenron! I summon you!" Trunks beckoned.

The glowing spheres heeded his call and flashed a surge of blinding light that pierced the heavens. The light gradually took form of a green, serpentine creature, slowly making his descent to speak with his summoner. "I am the eternal dragon, Shenron! You who have gathered the Dragon Balls, I shall grant you _one_ wish. Speak!" demanded the dragon. He was notoriously known to have short patience.

"We need your help! Please! Send us someone strong! Strong enough to defend the flow of time!" the future swordsman pleaded.

For a moment, the dragon fell silent as his red eyes stared out into the distance. It appeared as if he was searching for someone qualified to fulfill his request. Satisfied with his search, Shenron's crimson orbs were aglow as he called forth the warrior in question. "It is done."

A sudden, intense burst of light reaching from beyond time and space illuminated before the goddess and her assistant, causing them to shield their eyes. When the light withdrew, all that remained was a large azure orb. The Supreme Kai of Time bounced around unable to contain her excitement about meeting her new recruit while Trunks on the other hand, remained patient.

"What kind of person do you think it is?" she asked intruding on her aid's personal space.

"Whoever it is _must_ be strong if Shenron chose them. Still, I can't help but wonder myself." he responded folding his arms.

 **Chapter 1: The Chosen One**

In an alternate dimension lies Planet Vegeta. In this universe, it is a thriving planet full of the proud Saiyan race who liberated themselves from Frieza's tyranny. Beyond the bustling city skylines is a humble, family owned restaurant that prides itself on providing the finest of meats to its patrons. Inside is a young lad no older than sixteen, happily serving the meals that he and his father prepared for the various extraterrestrials inside.

"Kyuri! Pick up for table 4!" the father called from the kitchen. Kyuri's father was a human with unruly brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a tanned complexion. He wore a set of white traditional chef clothing and a red bandana around his forehead. The earthling cook had his hands full feeding the masses of hungry warriors and civilians that enter his restaurant while his wife was away on missions. Fortunately for him, his half-Saiyan son Kyuri was there to lend a helping hand.

"I'm on it, Dad!" the son grinned setting down a tray of hearty entrees. Like his father, Kyuri had a wild, chestnut mane that draped over his face. His Saiyan heritage made his bangs spiked like his mother, whom he also inherited his purple irises. Kyuri was of average height, clothed in a black tunic with grey sleeves, dark armbands, trousers, and a pair of black Saiyan boots. The young cook also wore a white apron tied just above the brown tail wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks for this, kid. Your meals are the best!" smiled a humanoid customer graciously accepting his order.

"Haha, I should be thanking you for your business! You've been coming here almost every day!" laughed the young cook.

"It's not my fault! I can't get enough of your father's cooking _and_ yours!" the alien complimented before taking a large spoonful of beef stew.

"Thank you very much! Please enjoy your meal!" the young chef smiled. A pleasant moan of enjoying a well cooked meal escaped the customer, thus letting Kyuri leave with pride swelling in his chest.

"Don't let it go to your head, kiddo. You've still got a long way to go before you catch up to me!" Kyuri's dad teased when he retrieved the next order.

The Saiyan son sported a cocky smirk to his father with a fire in his violet eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

"I'll beat you anytime, son." he retorted with a smirk of his own. There was an intense stare-down between father and son. They had a longstanding rivalry over the title "best chef" of the restaurant and so far, Kyuri's dear old dad has been undefeated.

"Hope you're ready for an upset!" replied the dauntless son.

The two chefs shared a laugh over their competition, it kept them both sharp and their bouts would draw in more customers. It became a tradition of sorts. Their laughter soon came to an abrupt halt when the sound of broken plates pierced the room.

"Bah, this food sucks!" complained one of the customers.

The father motioned Kyuri to attend to the customer's need after delivering his order to table 4 as requested. The young cook approached the table to see a motely crew of mercenaries with a tower of plates and bowls nearly emptied with the exception of a side order of drumsticks. Seeing this, Kyuri put on his best customer service face and began to appeal to the group of large mercs.

"Excuse me, sir. What seems to be the problem?" he asked sincerely.

The towering Beppa looked down at the petite Saiyan with a scowl on his green face. "Ah!? My crappy food here's the problem!" he shouted. The massive leader was clearly making a scene as the diner quickly grew silent, the customers looked on to watch the conversation unfold.

Anyone who was a regular at Kyuri's diner knew good and well how much the young chef admired his father's cooking skills. An insult to the meals his father so lovingly prepared was an insult to the man he respected. As such, the youth took it upon himself to sample one of the leftover drumsticks, surprising the band of mercenaries.

"The hell do you think you're doing, kid!?" the Beppa hollered.

Kyuri only raised his finger in response while he continued to taste the fried drumstick for any imperfections, eliciting sounds of delight with each bite. "Cooked and spiced to perfection~! Sir, I don't see the problem with your meal here," he politely smiled as he glanced at the towers of empty plates, "Frankly speaking, it looks like you didn't have a problem either. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get a free meal."

"Who do you think you are eating food off of people's plates, huh!?" shouted the green giant as he struck Kyuri with the back of his hand. "Do you know who we are!?"

"I'm just a humble cook, server, _and_ co-owner of this establishment." smiled the boy paying the assault no mind. "You guys maybe mercs but in here, you're paying customers."

"You brat!" The green leader motioned to seize Kyuri by the collar, but the manager came in between them, holding up a blaster.

"Whoa, there! Before things get too physical, why don't you go ahead and make yourself scarce? I'm willing to overlook a dine-n-dash, but I won't stand by when some brute lays his hands on my cute son." the chef warned.

The onlookers continued to watch while murmuring amongst themselves. "For a human, he's got guts! No wonder he's her mate!" said a Plantian. "Yeah! If he wasn't married, I'd go after him myself!" another alien added. "Kyuri's mother sure surprised us all when she brought that human here. I never thought she'd settle down!" a Saiyan laughed as his gaze fell on Kyuri, "But still, look at what they have now."

"D- _Dad_! I had it handled!" the lad pouted. His father only flashed him a smile and a thumbs up with his free hand before returning to his stern expression.

"Now get outta here before my trigger finger gets itchy." the father threatened with his thumb hovering over the blaster gauntlet's trigger.

"I don't take orders from weaklings!" bellowed the Beppa throwing a straight punch to Kyuri's father at a speed faster than the human eye. This punch held the intent to kill, but it was intercepted by the teenager's palm.

The crowd gasped at the sudden exchange as the sound of impact filled the room. "Here it comes!" a Saiyan grinned with anticipation. The Saiyans that knew Kyuri well could tell what was about to unfold; a shift in the halfling's personality.

The mercenary leader's large fist struggled to push back the petite cook, which infuriated him greatly. "Grrgh…! Bastard!"

"Unpaying customers is one thing…" Kyuri spoke calmly, "But I won't forgive _anyone_ who tries to lay a hand on my father." The boy rolled his right hand forward causing cracking sounds in the leader's wrist as he writhed in agony. The halfling's carefree eyes narrowed with anger as he brought the Beppa to his knees and to his eye level. Kyuri quickly delivered a powerful blow to the green merc's sternum with his left hand, driving him out of the restaurant. This act alone surprised the mercenary party due to the teenager's small stature.

The large Beppa heavily wheezed trying to regain the oxygen that left his body in order to prepare himself for a fight. In an instant, the lad was upon him, raining a flurry of punches on the giant's face. Blood slowly began to cake the Beppa's mouth, dripping into the dirt as Kyuri continued to wail on him, succumbing to his primal instincts with a wicked smile on his face.

Fearing for their boss' life, the remaining four mercenaries scrambled over to his side to intervene. "H-He'll kill him! Stop him at once!" The group surrounded Kyuri as he sat with his left hand pulled back for another punch. The Saiyan halfling took notice of this and released their boss lest he lost himself completely to the euphoric sensation of battle.

"Take your boss and get out of here. I don't ever wanna see your faces again." Kyuri said flatly as he stood up, removing his apron in the process.

There was a heavy silence from the mercs. Possibly from the fear of provoking the cook's wrath any further. The aftermath of Kyuri's confrontation surprised the crowd, save for a few that knew his parents, but they still couldn't help but admire his innate talent for fighting. "Got to hand it to him, the kid's got talent. I wonder why he hasn't signed up for warrior class?" asked one of the Saiyan patrons.

"Heh, as long as this restaurant stands, that kid'll never join the ranks. He loves this job too much." another Saiyan answered. "Just like his mom though, stubborn." The two warriors chuckled finding amusement at the boy's antics. They felt no need to intervene, they knew that Kyuri had it handled.

One of the mercenaries managed to resolve himself to fight instead of heeding the cook's warning. "You brat! You think we'll just let you live after you beat up our boss!?" Hearing his threat roused his comrades to fight. "Y-Yeah! Let's kill him!"

" **Kill, huh?** " asked a familiar voice that made Kyuri's hair (and his tail) stand on its ends. " **Who are you going to kill?** " Her tone carried a grim omen for the band of mercenaries.

"M-Mom! You're back!" Kyuri stammered, a complete reversal from his previous personality.

The two Saiyans turned their attention to the warrior clad in battle armor who bore a striking resemblance to her son, except she had wild, ebony hair. Kyuri's mother smirked devilishly as she carried a dinosaur carcass by the tail over to the confrontation before dropping it. There was a collective gasp of surprise at the Saiyan elite's sudden return. "I thought she was on a mission with Bardock's squad!" whispered one of the customers.

Kyuri's dad managed to squeeze through the crowd eager to see his beloved wife after what seemed to be months. "Fasha, honey! You're home early!" he greeted gleefully.

However, Fasha did not seem to be in the mood to reciprocate her husband's love. She was far too livid that someone threatened her child. In fact, she was _seething_. "I came home early and brought dinner for my dear husband and cute son to cook, yet here I see a gang of punks cornering him." her fists clenched as she stepped forward. "I'll ask again…" she said coolly, " **Who are you going to kill?** " Her violet eyes burned with an intensity akin to a firestorm.

The group swallowed the fear swelling in their throats before an Appule challenged the powerful woman before him. "We're not afraid of you! There's four of us left and two of you!" A comment that made Kyuri palm his face and his mother laugh. "Quit while you're ahead! It's only going to get worse if you don't!" he warned.

"That's fine with me!" Fasha grinned cracking her knuckles. "I don't want you having all the fun! Now, come at me all at once!"

Kyuri's father watched from the safety of the crowd with a look of pity for his spouse's enemies. He already knew the outcome the moment they rushed in. His son was like his mother in many ways, but the one thing he didn't inherit from her was compassion for his enemies. Fasha was a hardened warrior with a ruthless nature that matched her love for battle. She was especially unforgiving to those who would threaten her family, no matter how strong they were.

As the four closed in with a rallying battle cry, they were greeted by heated embrace of Fasha's Full Power Energy Wave. The large pink orb crashed into them and immediately exploded on impact. Their cries of agony were silenced by their swift demise, leaving their fried corpses behind.

The proud Saiyan proceeded to fetch her mate from the crowd and brought him over to their son. She then draped her arms over them as a sign of protection and possession. "Listen up!" she shouted. "See these two guys? They're _mine_! Anyone else feeling bold to threaten my family?" The audience's simultaneous refusal was their response. "Good." Fasha's territorial disposition gradually relaxed into a more welcoming demeanor that allowed a small smile to paint her scowling features. Despite the mercenaries' violent end, everything went back to normal after a few cheers of praise.

The only one baffled by the events that transpired was Kyuri himself. "Jeez Mom, that was a little overkill don't you think?"

"What're you talking about? From what I saw, you pulled no punches when you dealt with their boss, right?" Fasha grinned proudly as she pointed to his bloodstained hand.

"T-That was… I was just defending Dad." Kyuri answered sheepishly.

"Face it, kiddo. You've got the knack to be a warrior. Why not embrace it?" the mother smiled tussling her child's unkempt brown locks.

"I get enough excitement helping dad around the diner…" Kyuri politely declined. _"It's not that I'm afraid to fight, Mom… I'm afraid that I'll_ enjoy _it…"_ he thought as he recalled his brutal behavior against the Beppa.

Fasha decided not to press the matter further and decided to turn her attention to her husband who struggled in her grasp.

"H-Honey…! You're choking me…!" wheezed Fasha's mate. Her grip only tightened when she released her son to embrace her human fully.

"Oh, I'm not letting you go that easily. After dinner, we've got a _lot_ of catching up to do." she smirked.

Kyuri cringed at the thought. Any teenager would if they heard their parents talk about love. "Gross. How did you two meet anyway?" A question made with the attempt to ease the awkwardness that was clenching the young halfling's gut.

When asked this question, there were two different reactions. Kyuri's father giddily grinned while Fasha looked away with rosy red cheeks. She muttered something inaudible, but her mate wasn't shy. "Well, son. That's a story for another time. Let's just say when I first saw your mother, I thought she fell from heaven!"

"A-Anyway! Hurry up and bring that meat inside! I'm hungry!" Fasha ordered, clearly an effort to hide her embarrassment. She and her husband went inside the diner while Kyuri went to fulfill his mother's wish only to find himself whisked away by a bright light to a world completely unknown to him!

As the light enveloped Kyuri, a booming voice called out to him beyond the ether. "Brave warrior…come forth!"


	2. The Time Patrol

**Chapter 2: The Time Patrol**

A bright light enveloped Kyuri, sending the young Saiyan to a realm beyond space and time. A phenomenon that was completely out of his control, all he could do was wait until his cosmic travelling came to a halt.

On the other side of the dimension, the Supreme Kai of Time's excitement to greet her new savior grew thin. Her pinkish cheeks flared with an impatient huff while she crossed her arms. "Ugh! This is taking too long!"

"Don't get mad at me! This was _your_ wish remember?" Shenron jabbed. "I had to search through several dimensions for your 'ideal warrior,' so _excuse me_ if bringing them here takes some time."

"What was that you overgrown lizard!?" hollered the Supreme Kai. Her taunt only resulted in creating a mocking laugh from the ancient beast.

Trunks could sense that an altercation was imminent and decided to do his best to calm things down. "Now, now, Supreme Kai. Shenron's right. It shouldn't be a little while longer, so hang in there, okay?" he smiled warmly.

The Kai huffed as a sign of acknowledgement to her assistant's request. She then turned away from the altar and headed towards the mess hall. "It's getting late. I'll prepare a meal for our guest if and when they arrive. Let me know when they get here, alright?" she asked facing Trunks one last time.

"O-Of course! Do your best, boss!" he waved with a doubtful grin. After the Kai left, he clutched his stomach recalling the terror of her cooking skills. _"I can't let our hero endure Supreme Kai's terrible cooking. She'll kill them before they even get started!"_ The halfling Saiyan swallowed the tension mounting in his throat. There was no way he was going to let the chosen one suffer as he had suffered.

As the light began to fade, Kyuri emerged after heeding Shenron's call. He found himself in a bizarre world beyond his imagination- a feudal-futuristic city of time. "Where am I?" His violet gaze fell upon the massive serpent-like creature that coiled himself around the floating hourglass and immediately a sense of terror and confusion washed over him. "W-What the heck is _that!?_ " Kyuri shouted pointing at the ancient beast, earning a few stares from passing Patrollers.

The dragon lowered his head to the young lad with his beaming red eyes appraising his chosen one's features. He allowed a small smile to creep upon his scaly face as he began to ascend his way into the sky. "Farewell, young warrior…" And with another flash of golden light, Shenron was gone, scattering his form into the seven Dragon Balls in various directions.

"Wait! Send me back! I'm not supposed to be here!" Kyuri pleaded but to no avail. "Dammit." He glanced about his surroundings to see group of diverse beings and machines staring at him. The baffled halfling then heard footsteps coming from behind him causing to shift his attention to the source of the sound, Trunks.

"You're surprised, I'm sure." smiled the lavender-haired swordsman as he approached the confused and cautious Kyuri.

"Well, if you call being transported from your home to a place unknown 'surprised' then yes, I'm _surprised_." Kyuri retorted. "Where am I?"

"I'll have to explain it all to you later." Trunks replied while he reached for the hilt of his sword. His blue eyes narrowed with intensity. "For now… Let's see how much power you have…"

"T-That's a bit much, don't you think?" the chef asked with his hands raised in defense. "I just wanna know where I am!"

His request fell on deaf ears as Trunks homed in with his sword drawn, rallying a fierce battle cry. "AAAAAH!" The swordsman proceeded to launch a barrage of slashes all of which Kyuri barely managed to avoid before his adversary returned the long blade into its scabbard.

"Can't we just talk this out!?" the chestnut-haired Saiyan demanded as he felt his fists clench instinctively.

Trunks took on a fighting stance of his own, gesturing his unwilling opponent to make the next move. "Come at me!"

Feeling that fighting was the only option he had, Kyuri relented and took the initiative by dashing forward to hurl a heavy straight punch into Trunks' abdomen. He wanted this fight to be over as quickly as possible; he had questions, his foe had answers. He figured he might as well get straight to the point. Kyuri was more like his mother than he would like to admit in that regard. However, Trunks intercepted his fist with the palm of his hand. Clearly, Kyuri's opponent was an experienced fighter and deep inside, that fact excited him.

"Not bad…but let's see how you handle this!" Trunks smirked as he mirrored Kyuri's attack with his free hand.

"Crap!" exclaimed the halfling. The moment Trunks' gloved hand made contact with his abdomen, the only thing Kyuri could do was try to manipulate the threshold of pain rising through his body by circulating his breathing rate.

The Patrollers that were passing by stopped in their tracks to watch their senior battle against a complete stranger struggling to hold his own. The crowd only grew larger when one of them went into the dorms and made an announcement, "Hey guys! Check it out! Some guy is fighting Trunks!" After a few responses of disbelief, the crowd grew even larger as their cheers filled the area.

Curious about the cause of the commotion, a young Earthling who just returned from her parallel quest stepped into the main hall with her arms crossed. "What's all this about?" she asked irritated by the senseless noise.

"Oh, Hakusa! Good timing!" beamed a Majin Patroller. "Trunks is sparring with someone and it's really intense!"

"Hmm? I didn't think there was anyone stupid enough to try and fight him." the green-haired girl chuckled. "How's the victim holding up?" she asked shifting her attention to the bout.

"See for yourself." answered the Majin.

Hakusa scanned Kyuri's current power level with her scouter and heaved a pitying sigh. "Poor guy doesn't even stand a chance." She didn't have any expectations for him at all. The only thing she saw was a teenager on the defensive until he fell flat on his back from a hard teep to his chest.

Kyuri struggled to stand, but was advised otherwise by his opponent. "I was wrong about you… Stay down." As Trunks turned to face the crowd, he gritted his teeth in frustration. _"After all that, our 'hero' is this weak!? I can't believe we wasted a wish on him!"_

"Wrong about _what?_ " Kyuri asked rising to his feet slouched over. His clothes were covered in dirt and his face was marked with few cuts and bruises. To Trunks and the Patrollers' surprise, he could still stand. "I never asked to be here… So why do you sound so damn disappointed!?" Something inside Kyuri began to stir… Perhaps it was his anger at being forced into a situation beyond his control. One thing was for certain… His blood began to boil.

"No way…" Hakusa commented as she watched the numbers in the young Saiyan's power level rise.

Trunks could sense it too, the dormant instinct within Kyuri's veins now surfacing to vent his emotions. "Looks like the little warmup is complete!" He couldn't help but grin with anticipation when he faced a strong opponent, just like his father before him. "Now… It's about time you showed me your full strength!"

Normally, Kyuri would avoid fighting as much as possible due to the fact that he hated it. Or to be precise, he hated that he might enjoy it. But when he's forced to fight, his primal urges take over, turning him into his polar opposite. Now he was reveling in the power that coursed through his veins and welcomed his adversary's challenge. "Heh, have it your way!"

The two took their battle to the sky, their exchange of blows rumbled like thunder while the audience watched in awe. Even Hakusa found herself amazed witnessing someone she deemed as a weakling holding his own against her boss.

The two halflings peppered the sky with their golden ki blasts clashing together which quickly dispersed once they returned to full-on melee. It was hard to view their expressions from below, but if Hakusa didn't know any better, she would guess that the two warriors were having fun.

Their fists then collided into a deadlock where they tried to drive each other back in order to gain the advantage. Amidst the nexus of their struggle, Kyuri and Trunks could only smile as they both drew back their opposing dominant hands to deliver a simultaneous haymaker that knocked them out of the sky. A feat that surprised the swordsman's fellow Time Patrollers.

Trunks stood up as he wiped the blood from his mouth with a proud smile on his face. He had his solution all along, he just had to test him out first. Kyuri on the other hand, was still raring for a fight, his purple eyes glazed over with his Saiyan blood boiling. Trunks realized this and decided to put his test to an end. "All right, that's enough sparring! I have my answer! You really _are_ the chosen one!"

The absurdity of Trunks' statement was enough to snap Kyuri out of his combat high. "Huh?"

The swordsman merely ignored the chef's bewilderment as he studied him closely. "You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." He then gave Kyuri an apologetic smile. "Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

Kyuri could only manage a sigh as his initial answer before forming a sentence that could justify what he was feeling. "I have _so_ many questions!"

"Let's start from the top. I'll introduce myself, I'm Trunks… and I'm currently on a mission." the swordsman explained.

"I'm Kyuri. Nice to meet you." the halfling replied sarcastically.

"As you can see, this place is not the world you're familiar with." Trunks motioned for his companion to look upon his surroundings.

"I could figure out that much. This place looks nothing like Planet Vegeta."

"You're a Saiyan!?" Trunks perked up.

Kyuri's tail twirled about as he spoke, "Yeah…well I'm _half_ Saiyan. What's it to you?"

"So am I!" grinned the fellow half-breed. _"He's from Planet Vegeta, huh? To think there's a Planet Vegeta in another dimension…"_

"Isn't there a point you should be making right about now?" the brunette sternly asked, growing impatient. "Where am I?"

Trunks cleared his throat after regaining his composure. "Right. This is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers." He then turned his attention to his colleagues who witnessed Kyuri's combat test. "You can call us… the Time Patrol."

The motley crew of agents were delighted to make Kyuri's acquaintance, except Hakusa. She only turned her head away and crossed her arms before she finished Trunks' introduction. "Basically, when history goes off course, a false timeline is created. Our job is to correct any changes made to history. Not like we need _your_ help anyway."

"You're pleasant." Kyuri clicked his tongue.

"That's Hakusa, she's a bit rough around the edges, but she means well." Trunks smiled ignoring her arrogant humph. He then put an arm around Kyuri's shoulder in effort to share his enthusiasm with his less than excited recruit. "As Time Patrol members, we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes we deal with legendary fighters… or dangerous forces… Whatcha think?"

"Come again?" the Saiyan chef winged a brow.

"You're a lot stronger than you look, Kyuri. You're a natural fighter! Why not test your power here and see how effective it is?" smiled the swordsman trying to appeal to Kyuri's latent lust for combat.

The green-haired martial artist scoffed at Trunks' efforts, knowing Kyuri's answer before he even gave it. "Give it up, Trunks. He's clearly not interested."

"What're you talking about? Of course he's interested!" said an excited Trunks. His smile broke the minute Kyuri gave his answer.

"She's right, you know? I have no interest in joining the Time Patrol or fighting." Kyuri said flatly. "You snatched me from my home, forced me into a fight and for what? To offer me a job? You think I'd just say 'yes' after all you put me through?"

The teenager's response nearly threw Trunks into despair. "W-What!?" He knew what was at stake, but what could he do to make the chosen one understand? As justified as Kyuri's reason was, he was unaware of the encroaching danger that threatened the entire universe.


	3. Choice

**Chapter 3: Choice**

Hearing Kyuri's answer suddenly made the crowd lose interest and continue their duties. The only ones who remained with him were Trunks and Hakusa. The Saiyan swordsman was still baffled by the chosen one's response.

"W-What do you mean you won't join?" he asked with a weak smile on his face. But his desperate pleas could not reach the hero's ears for he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts about the past.

 _Ten years ago, at_ Fasha's _, Planet Vegeta's widely known family diner, the elite Saiyan warrior sat enjoying her meal discussing various topics with her husband and their patrons._

 _"_ _Mm~ Fasha, if your husband wasn't married to you, I would've taken him myself!" praised a Hera Clan woman as she imbibed her stew. "He's such a magnificent cook!"_

 _Fasha boasted a proud grin glancing her violet gaze at her husband. "Heh, why do you think I married him?"_

 _"_ _I thought it was my roguish charms?" he added playfully._

 _"_ _Easy lover boy, I'll admit that's a plus~" Fasha smirked._

 _Stirring her soup slowly, the Hera woman decided to play the game. A sultry smile rose on her green skin as she gazed upon the chef's fit form. "So, if things were 'different'—" her flirting was interrupted by the wave of the cook's hand._

 _"_ _I wouldn't be here right now. And I certainly wouldn't have a family with the most wonderful woman in the universe that I named this restaurant after." he smiled warmly._

 _A touch of pink warmed the warrior's cheeks despite her best efforts. She stubbornly looked away from her husband's gaze, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her smile. "Mito, you flatterer." she mumbled._

 _The Hera woman surrendered with a defeated smile as she returned to her meal. "Treat your husband right, girl. He's one of a kind." she added._

 _"_ _I don't need you to tell me that." Fasha bragged. Her bravado ceased when the woman left and she saw Tora and his daughter enter. "Well if it isn't Tora? What brings you here?"_

 _"_ _What? I can't enjoy the best food in town?" the tall Saiyan laughed. He tussled his daughter's dark hair as she stood by his side with her arms folded._

 _"_ _And who do we have here?" Fasha asked leaning down to meet her comrade's child._

 _"_ _My daughter, Serori. She's actually the reason why I'm here today..." Tora said evenly as a young Kyuri entered the diner covered in dirt and bruises._

 _Fasha's eyes widened at the sight of her battered son. "Kyuri, you're hurt!" Her observation brought forth Mito's attention as well. She could feel her blood boil seeing her son in this state and Tora knew better than anyone that she wanted blood. He motioned the petite Serori to speak up and inform the enraged mother what happened._

 _"_ _Kyuri and I were playing when bullies came to pick a fight with me! He stood up to them and one of them hit him… really hard… But Kyuri didn't fight back, he just stood there shaking...!" Serori recalled remembering the lifeless look in her friend's eyes as he stood trembling with rage. It scared her. "I fought them off, but Dad was nearby before things got worse…"_

 _"_ _Which is why I brought him home to you safe and sound." Tora added. For a moment Fasha didn't say anything, she pushed her anger aside to give her son a sense of reassurance that he needed. Kyuri was still rigid with white-knuckled fists and held a distant gaze in his eyes. As his mother, she had her concerns for she knew this feeling all too well;_ _ **Bloodlust.**_ _It was something that all Saiyans craved and although she would never admit it, Fasha wished that her only son inherited more of his father's genes because she knew how gentle his heart was._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when Mito arrived with a cool rag to clean up Kyuri's face. "Hey champ, are you okay?" he asked with a worried smile while he wiped away the dirt and dried blood from his face._

 _When Kyuri said nothing a small frown appeared on his face and he glanced over to his wife hoping she could get him out of his trance. Fasha gave Mito a small nod and gently took her son by the hand as she spoke. "Dear, you can handle everything down here, right? I'm gonna give Kyuri a chance to calm down…" Fasha led her son up to his room to discuss what really happened and the instinct that roared in his veins._

 _As Fasha left, Tora stood puzzled looking at Mito who rubbed his hands worried over his son's wellbeing. "I just don't get it…" the Saiyan warrior began._

 _"_ _Get what?" inquired the chef._

 _"_ _Any other Saiyan would've knocked that kid's block off. Why didn't the little guy do anything?" Tora couldn't wrap his mind around the possibility that the son of_ Fasha _would just take a hit. Serori's expression told otherwise._

 _Mito sighed and started to wipe off the counter, it wasn't the first time he saw his son like this. "Well, that's Kyuri for ya… He's just a little… bottled up."_

 _Meanwhile, in Kyuri's room, Fasha gently sat him down on his bed as she sat next to him. His intensity began to wane once she started stroking his unruly onion-colored hair. "It's okay… You're home now…" she whispered softly to comfort him. After repeated efforts to calm her son, she succeeded when she felt him nuzzle into her embrace. He didn't cry, but it was clear he was still upset._

 _"_ _It happened again didn't it?" Fasha asked patting Kyuri on the head. He nodded slowly in response. "Do you wanna talk about it, little guy?"_

 _"…_ _I'm scared." Kyuri managed to say after a long, silent moment._

 _"_ _Of fighting?" the Saiyan mother inquired._

 _Her halfling son only shook his head as he continued. "Of myself…" He lifted his head up to meet his mother's matching eyes. "Serori only told you her side of the story…"_

 _Fasha gave him a knowing smile. "Why don't you tell me_ your _side?"_

 _"_ _Well, everything Serori said was true, except what happened to me. I got angry when the bully hit me. Really angry… and I wanted him to stop hurting me, so I stopped him…" his voice trailed off as he trembled remembering his actions. "Then I realized I wanted to hurt him_ more _than he hurt me so I…broke his hand… And when he cried out in pain… I smiled…" Kyuri's voice quivered as he clung to the hem of his mother's tunic. "I wanted to make them all suffer! Am I some kind of monster!?"_

 _It was clear now that her son was wracked with guilt from his actions, she never thought his instincts would be so impulsive. Kyuri's heart was kind, yet he carried the blood of a warrior, no wonder he felt so tormented. Fasha's violet eyes softened as she pressed her lips on his forehead to keep him from crying. "Stupid. You're not a monster." she said sweetly. "That's just your Saiyan instinct."_

 _"_ _Saiyan… instinct?" the young halfling raised a brow._

 _"_ _That's right! We Saiyans carry the blood of the Wild and strive to fight strong opponents. That blood is in you too!" Fasha grinned poking his nose eliciting an innocent giggle from the child._

 _"_ _But I don't like fighting Mama. I just wanna run the restaurant with Daddy." he stated shyly._

 _"_ _And that's okay, sweetie. You can do just that…" Fasha started as she watched her son beam with joy. "But you'll have to learn to defend yourself with the help of yours truly! I'm not raising a punching bag!" she teased tickling him._

 _"_ _But know this, my child… No matter how much you dislike fighting, there will come a time when the Wild blood inside of you is needed. Got it?" the mother said with a serious tone._

 _"_ _Got it!" the boy cheered reaching up to touch his mother's face. "I love you, Mama!"_

 _Fasha smiled lightly and ruffled Kyuri's hair. "Yeah, yeah, kiddo. I love you too."_

xxx

Coming back to his senses, Kyuri rolled his eyes at Trunks' question. It should've been obvious to the other halfling by now. "Like I said, I'm not interested! I just wanna go home."

Hakusa grinned at the display. She felt that having someone as hesitant as Kyuri would only slow down the Time Patrol's progress. "Hear that, boss? Your 'chosen one' wants to go home! Why not send him back like he wants?" she added coyly.

"Wait!" Trunks exclaimed much to Kyuri's annoyance. "Please, hear me out for a bit."

"Make it quick." answered the chosen one.

"Look, I know this is a lot to process… and I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue and forcing you to fight… I guess you can say we're really desperate right now…" Trunks said lowering his head with clenched fists. Hearing the desperation in Trunks' voice made Hakusa pay close attention.

"And what does this have to do with me?" the Saiyan chef said in an uncaring tone.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" shouted the swordsman. "Shenron chose _you_ because you have the power to change history, to save the universe! Could you really go back to living in blissful ignorance when life as we know it is coming to an end? Could you live with yourself knowing you had the power to stop it!?"

There was a sudden silence. Trunks' words held weight and Kyuri could now feel the burden weighing down on him. He abhorred fighting because of the savage excitement it gave him, but deep down he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. The thought of losing his family and everyone he held dear on Planet Vegeta was something he couldn't allow. It was then his mother's firm, yet comforting words whispered in his ears as if to sway his doubts; _"But know this, my child… No matter how much you dislike fighting, there will come a time when the Wild blood inside of you is needed. Got it?"_

"You're wasting your time boss. Send him back—" Hakusa began but was interrupted by Kyuri's interjection.

"I'll do it." he stated after taking a deep breath.

"HUH!?" shouted the bewildered martial artist. "But you kept going on and _on_ —"

"I know…" Kyuri said looking down at his left hand. "You're right, Trunks… If something happened to my family, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So…to keep them safe… I…I'll fight." He gave the two Patrollers a small smile as he steeled his resolve.

While Hakusa clicked her tongue, Trunks gave a sigh of relief and patted his fellow halfling on the shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that, welcome aboard Kyuri!"

"Heh, thanks." he nodded. "But first things first…" he added anxiously.

"Yes?" Trunks raised a brow.

"Do you have any communications around here?" Kyuri asked while internalizing the fear of his mother's wrath. "I need to check in with my folks and let them know I'm fine. I don't wanna risk my mom tearing apart the whole galaxy trying to find me."

"Haha any loving parent would go to the ends of the earth to find their child, right?" the swordsman jested.

"You haven't met my mother." the halfling chuckled wryly. "She turned a band of mercenaries into space dust just for threatening me. Imagine what she'd do to you if she found this place?"

Trunks gulped at the thought and decided to return to the topic at hand. "R-Right. Hakusa, if you please!" He motioned his employee to aid in the hero's request. She complied by tossing Kyuri a crystal ball which he gazed at dumbfounded.

"Is this…?" he started to ask.

"A crystal ball." Hakusa said evenly.

"Are you a witch?" he asked with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, shut up! Are you gonna call your mommy are not!?" she snapped.

"But how do I get it to—" Kyuri began, but it turned out that his thoughts of home allowed him to project an astral image of himself inside the diner just minutes after he left home.

"There you are Kyuri!" Fasha said with her hands placed on her hips. "Your father already started dicing up the meat, hurry up and help out! Mama's hungry!"

Trunks watched their exchange with interest. He wanted to see the face of the one Kyuri claimed would tear through the cosmos just to find her missing son and to his surprise, it was Fasha, a member of Bardock's elite group. As the right-hand of the Supreme Kai of Time, he had more than his fair share of watching the downfall of Planet Vegeta. But to see a different path before his very eyes was rather… _comforting_. The knowledge that somewhere out there the Saiyan bloodline was still strong and the living proof of the alternate warrior planet's survival was before his very eyes.

"Mom, about that…" the son started.

"What is it, kiddo? You look hazy." she narrowed her gaze with concern.

"I'm gonna be away from home for a while…" Kyuri drew a breath seeing his mother's eyes widen as he continued. "Before you jump to conclusions, remember what you told me when I was little? About the Wild blood in my veins?"

Fasha nodded as she recalled the past conversation. "Does it have to do with your time away from home?"

"Yeah, I decided to own up to the heritage you've given me." he said with a small smile. "I'll head home once I've taken care of everything here."

Her lips pursed into a broad grin hearing her son fully accept himself. He was at that age where Saiyans started forging their own path. She didn't question the details of his journey, all that was important to her was that Kyuri decided to live up to his potential. "Grow strong, little one. And come home soon."

"I will. I'll be in touch as soon as I can! Love you, Mom!" Kyuri grinned ending the spectral transmission.

At _Fasha's_ , Mito came behind his wife wiping his hands clean from his cooking. He noticed his wife was in a particularly good mood seeing her tail sway about. "Something good happen, love?" he smiled wrapping his arms around her.

Fasha leaned into her mate's embrace as she nodded. "I just spoke with Kyuri…" she said grinning.

"You did? Where is he?" the chef asked looking around the diner for his son.

"Forging his own path." the mother said proudly.


End file.
